


Hollow

by lookslikeawinterbear



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookslikeawinterbear/pseuds/lookslikeawinterbear
Summary: In which mornings have been dull and too quiet for Wonwoo lately.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 7





	Hollow

The raging turmoil within Wonwoo jolts him awake like a stampede, determined to crush him alive. His alarm clock hasn't even gone off yet, and his room remains dim as the sun ray fails to penetrate the cold disarranged space he used to call home. 

He almost forgot, once upon a time, mornings weren't as dull.

Half-awake, he drags his feet out of his bedroom to make his way downstairs, slowly tracing the railings of the staircase, gathering his barely-there wakefulness and pushing away the uneasiness that seems to tie him to the bed. What exactly awakened him, he cannot tell. If it was a nightmare, why does waking up feel a lot more traumatizing?

There used to be a sound of cling-clang coming from the small kitchen, followed by a coarse melody from the lips that bade him good morning with a kiss. He never really minded if it was a full set of English breakfast or a bowl of instant ramen, Soonyoung always prepared it with a glow on his face.

"You look God-awful."

Soonyoung said, one summer morning as soon as he spotted Wonwoo standing at the kitchen door with his eyes barely open, his tummy growling, and his head full of raging bed-hair.

"Thank you," Wonwoo scoffed sarcastically, before letting his soulmate throw himself into his arms.

"Didn't say I don't like it though."

It wasn't them if it hadn't included bickerings and playful jests. It wasn't them either if it hadn't always ended in soft kisses and I-love-yous. Wonwoo has never been the one to say it to anyone, but Soonyoung made it too easy for him to. Sometimes, neither of them had to say it out loud. 

I-love-you was how he looked at him, how he stole pieces of fries from his plate while he didn't bat an eye, how he made his coffee without asking if it should've been milk or sugar, how he could guess what song he was gonna sing in the bathroom. I-love-you was how they had to tilt their bodies a little to pass a narrow corridor but ended up stroking each other's arms. I-love-you was all over this house; it was shared like how one would breathe in the same air as the others inside one enclosed space.

Once upon a time, Wonwoo recalls, this was their space. 

This was theirs, even the now-empty, grave-silent kitchen, even the corridor that somehow looks longer than it actually is, this was Soonyoung's too, everything, including himself. The pang of guilt in his chest resurfaces as he tries to grasp it once more, it was theirs but not anymore.

Wonwoo stops and aims for the wall in front of him.

His hand reaches out for a framed photograph on the table, taken from their younger days; the only thing he has left of Soonyoung, the man who packed the bags, slammed the door and promised to never return.

As his fingers slowly wipe out the dust off their picture, Wonwoo could hear the birds singing now although maybe in mockery. It has been hundreds of mornings but he wakes up every day feeling the same, questioning if it has been a nightmare, if it is supposed to cause so much pain.

He can never really tell.


End file.
